


Страшные времена грядут

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Внеконкурс fandom OE North and South 2020 [2]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Все упомянутые в тексте персонажи достигли совершеннолетия.
Relationships: Paco/Juan Suavez, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Внеконкурс fandom OE North and South 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929040
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Страшные времена грядут

**Author's Note:**

> Все упомянутые в тексте персонажи достигли совершеннолетия.

— И как это... 

Рокэ провел ладонями по лицу и ущипнул себя за переносицу. Неужели он допился до белой горячки. Или, может, все-таки спит. Но Хуан тронул серьгу в левом ухе, что в его исполнении означало крайнюю степень смущения, и сцепил пальцы в замок, но не за спиной, как обычно, а спереди. Пониже пупка.  
И Рокэ, чтоб не пялиться на него остекленевшим от изумления взглядом, повернулся к Пако. Тот осклабился короткой, нервной, но залихватской улыбкой, переступил с ноги на ногу и осмелился дать ответ:

— Так на Излом это было. Я чутка поворожить хотел. Нашел Соне жеребчика, — он звонко чмокнул поднесенные ко рту пальцы, изображая какого славного во всех отношениях жеребчика сумел отыскать, — думал, вдруг второй Моро получится. 

Замолчал на мгновение, поминая Моро, вздохнул в унисон с Рокэ и продолжил:

— Ну и чтоб без осечки, приготовил снадобье одно. 

Рокэ, которого начала утомлять предыстория, качнул ногой, намекая, что время его, как и терпение, не безграничны. Пако зачастил:

— А тут Хуан. С касерой. А сено в конюшне, сами знаете какое. И полежать, и помиловаться — любо. Вот мы и... 

Про сено Рокэ все знал, неделю назад валял там Ричарда до упоения. Но представлять, что тем же безумством на том же сене (не на том, конечно, но все-таки) занимались главный конюх с наиглавнейшим домоправителем, не хотел. Зажмурился, изгоняя из головы неприличные картинки, и посуровел, будто его надорец покусал. 

— Допустим, но ты же тем снадобьем Хуана не поил? 

Пако замялся, почесал затылок, порыскал взглядом по сторонам:

— Кто его знает? Посуды то лишней на конюшне не держу, а там все по-ученому, разные травы и по капельке. Да вы не переживайте, сдюжим. 

И облапил Хуана за талию, притиснул к себе. Тот не колыхнулся. Рокэ пару раз побился головой о спинку кресла, но ничего толкового придумать не смог. 

— И что теперь? — воззрился он выжидающе на Хуана, намекая, что соберано в растерянности, потому может всяких глупостей натворить. Хуан закатил глаза. Повисло долгое молчание, так что звон в ушах стал напоминать колокольный. 

Рокэ вздохнул. И еще раз.  
Нет, что-то такое он замечал невольно, краем глаза. Ухмылки, как бы случайные прикосновения, подозрительные звуки из глубины темной конюшни, но и помыслить не мог, что Хуан... что Пако...  
Пако, сухощавый, тонкокостный даже для кэналлийца, невысокий и суетный, балагур и пройдоха, которого не особо привечали женщины, считали за непутевого мужчины и крепко уважали лошади, самого Хуана... И что Хуан. 

— Уеду я, — молвил наконец тот. — На пару месяцев уеду. 

— И я, — поддакнул Пако, и Рокэ не выдержал. 

Сбежал — велел обоим удалиться и сам покинул кабинет. 

Пришел в себя у постели Ричарда. Улегся рядом, схватился за голову и возвестил:

— Страшные времена грядут. 

Перепуганный спросонок Ричард подхватился как ужаленный, заметался по комнате:

— Я проспал? Опоздал на тренировку? На войну? 

И внезапно остановился. Одернул ночную рубаху, уронил сцапанный с пола сапог и положил перевязь на стол:

— Рокэ?

— В один день я лишился домоправителя и главного конюха. 

— Хуан умер?! — вскрикнул Ричард, который не мог предположить иной причины отставки Суавеса. 

— Жив. Решил обзавестись наследником. 

Ричард замялся, пытаясь понять, как матримониальные планы Суавеса могли мешать продолжению службы.

— А кто мать? 

— Судя по явным признакам, Хуан. 

На какие такие явные признаки намекал Рокэ, Ричард не догадался и потому уточнил:

— Хуан — отец. А мать кто? Какая женщина порадует его ребенком. 

Рокэ приподнялся на локтях и осуждающе (нельзя же быть таким тугодумом... опять мне все объяснять) поглядел на Ричарда:

— Отец — Пако, а Хуан — мать. Он и родит, и порадует. 

— Разве мужчины могут?

— Кэналлийцы могут все, — глубокомысленно произнес Рокэ и опустил голову на подушку. 

За следующие часа полтора Ричард успел умыться, одеться и позавтракать, сбегать поглазеть на Хуана, проведать Сону и перекинуться парой слов с Пако, затем вернулся к Рокэ:

— Знаете, во избежание всяких последствий теперь я всегда буду сверху.

И, не дав Рокэ слова молвить, пригрозил:

— Или никак.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929040" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/9byct3g/8-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div><a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
